Garu-da (M:25YL)
'Appearance' Height: 'Slightly shorter than the average mobian '''Build: '''Lacking curves, petite '''Main color: '''Dark pink '''Markings: ' Light pink triangle above he muzzle and 3 circles on her breast bone. White stripes on her front dreads '''Skin color: ''' Light pink '''Eye style and color: '''Very round child like eyes, purple eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Two dreads on the sides of her face, the back part of her dreads end on shoulder level and very subtley curl away from her. White tuff of hair on her head '''Other noticeable features: *'Child like:' Even with being in her 40's she still looks barely twenty due to her youthfull appearance. Lacking any kind of wrinkle on her skin *'Scars:' Has gained a few scars from childbirth on her stomach Overall clothing style: Still sports a style close to what she used to wear. A corset, shorts, stockings, armwarmers, gloves, boots and instead of the cloth belt she wears a scarf. Underneath said scarf she wears her wedding ring on a necklace 'Personality' Likes *Sweets *Stealing *Challanges Dislikes *Being tied down Fav drink: '''Soda '''Fav food: '''Candy '''Personality: After all those years still hasn't lost most of her child like behaviour. She still is curious as can get about things and loves to explore and learn. She still is very energetic and lifely and jumping around without worry. This is probably something Garu-da will never stop being. A true child at heart with a free spirit. She did mature in some ascepts however, learning to be more responcible over things, mostly after getting pregnant of her first child. She did care and tried to do her best but showed a lack of mother instinct to fully be a good mother. Despite having a soultouch and childeren she just isn't the type to settle forever. Mostly in a setting such as the legion where people are expected to function as nearly an army. She much rather just be free and thief around where she can. And her enjoyment in stealing still hasn't lessend or disappeared at all. The more challanging the heist, the more she enjoys it. 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *High agility, speed and stealth *Leaves no prints behind Weaknesses: *Tends to get really giggly when things go well and has been busted due to that more than once 'History' *Born to a very poor family *Was taught rather early on in life how to steal to help support the family *Father passed away at 10 *Mother remarried at 14 *Often was clashing with her new stepfather *Ran away for the first time at 16 *Ran away for a fifth and last time at 18 *Joined a small group of fighters in Scelus where she met Henk *Got beaten up by a rival group, would have died if Henk hadn't saved her *Went to the legion out of curiousity with Henk at 20 *Didn't leave with Henk when him, Phai and Izel left the legion *Met Norris and discoverd her soultouch with him at 21 *Tried to get used to the legion life *Married Norris a half year before Lucas was born at 24 *Gave birth to Aida at 28 *Started to feel more and more out of place at the legion *Kept up with it all for Norris and their childeren *Grew somewhat depressed over the next 10 years *Left a month after Aida turned 10 in the middle of the night without the single trace left behind *Returned to Scelus to pick up her old lifestyle up *Trails end at this point leaving it unsure where she is or even is alive 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Not a single trace of her has been recorded or is traceable for the past 7 years Category:Uncanny-Illustrator's Characters